Special abilitys that vampires can have
Some vampires are said to have abilitys that others don't. These special abilitys are said to aid in a vampires self defence or hunting. This artical will describe and list some of these abilities. 'Cool special abilities' Some cool special abilities are *Seeing the future *Reading minds *Puting your thoughts in someone else mind *Willing what you want to occoure to happen *Controlling the elements *Shielding *Thought pain inflicting *making someone feel,see, smell,and hear nothing at all *Making somone see what you want *Translating what cats say *Healing 'Special abilities that may be a little personal to the people on the other end' Some abilities that you may not want to be the um... person they're used on are #Controling emotions #Fire tuch #Mind reading ( for it can start to annoy the people around you) 'A little bit lame special abilities' Some special abilities that some might consider lame are #Escaping from really sticky situations #track what you desire most #tell when somone in front of you is lying #Sensing the abilities of others #Severing/strengthening emotional/mental bonds 'Ability descriptions' This section will tell you about the listed abilities above. 'Seeing the future' " No that's just me but Ailice... Alice can see the future" Edward Cullen on the topic of what others in his family can do. Seeing the future the one thing that anyone human or vampire wishes they can do. Just imagine what life would be like if say the local weather man could see the future, or the president, or those at the stock exchange. Weather predictions would be more accurate, the president would be able to make his plans for the public fall through with his peers by knoing what they plan to say before they say it,and the ones buying and selling stock would be able to know wich companies to buy stock from. Poim is life would be about a centimeter easyer than now if the above people could see the future. Reading minds Bella"So you read mind's?" Edward" I can read every mind in this room... apart from you" Bella and Edward on the subject of his special ability. Imangine that you are in a military unit and your unit is under fire from an enemy patrol. Would be nice to command yuor troops to do something yet you don't want the enemy to hear your orders. In this instace the ability to read minds would be nice if not just you but your entire unit could hear each others thoughts, would make for better group cordination, better advantages over you enemies, and better trust within the group. Sure reading minds may have it's draw backs but that's just one flaw and the benefits are pretty cool. Puting yuor thoughts in another persons mind(thought broadcasting) "It's an interresting twist,like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can." Carlisle to Edward about Renesmee's ability. This ability is quite strange there is only one case that I(and anyone who's read BREAKING DAWN) know(s) of. The half vampire daughter of Bella and edward. This case was limited to the childs hands and served as an effective meathod for cummunication when she was an infant. Willing what you want to occoure to happen "Siobhan, your friend in that irish coven? I wasn't aware that she did anything special. I thought it was Maggie who was talented in that bunch." Rosalie to Carlisle on the talents of other vampires. This ability is one of my favorites because just imagine what you would be able to accoplish if you had this ability the posibilities are essentialy endless. Say your sick and you don't want to wait weeks or take medication to get better, with this ability you could possibly get better in hours instead of days. Controling the elements. Bella"What can he do?" Edward"Somthing that Eleazar's never seen before. Somthing I've never heard of. Something that even your shield would do nothing against. He can actually influence the elements---earth,wind,water,and fire. True phisical manipulation, no illusion of the mind." Edward and Bella on the subject of the ability of one of the vampires staying at the cullens home. This ability is quite unique as I've only heard of it in the book BREAKING DAWN. And find it cooler than some of the other abilities I've heard about. The manipulation of the four base elements is in essence better than anything as you could acualy kill someone with this ability Shielding Edward"Excuse me, what did you just call my wife" Eleazar"A shield I think. She's blocking me now,so I can't be sure." Edward and Eleazar on the topic of Bella's ability. This class of abilities is quite extraordinary as there are two cases that I know about, that is if you belive the stuff I(or anyone who writes vampire stories/ledgends) write about. The firs one I know of is Bella Swan(later known as Bella Cullen) . Her shield kept people out of her mind(including her near know it all husband). At first she didn't know that her ability was what kept edward from reading her mind, according to the first part of BREAKING DAWN she didn't know anything about it. The other is a member of the Volturi Guard(the vampire police force that is charged with keeping all vampires secret to the "mortal hunans") named Renata. Both Bella and Renata's shields differ from one another as one keeps out mental attacks(mind reading, ilusions, and other mentaly targeted abilities) the other repells phyisical attacks(by making the attacker go another way with a false memory on why they wanted to go the other way. Thought pain inflicting "Because Jane can burn you where you stand-mentally at least." Bella to Edward on the abilities of the Volturi Guard. This talent could come in handy during an interigation. There are drawbacks, if you wanted the truth for example the person you're interogating would lie just to stop the pain. Consider this those of you who like to use slow painful torture, you'll get the answer you want just it may be a lie. Making someone feel, see, smell, and hear nothing at all Bella"What does Alec do? Didn't you once say he was even more dangerous than Jane" Edward"Yes. In a way, he's the antidote to Jane. She makes you feel the worst pain imaginable. Alec, on the other hand makes you feel nothing. Absolutly nothing." Edward to Bella on the abilities of the Volturi Guard. This ability is quiet disturbing as the one who uses it can make any attacker stop dead in their tracks. Say that you could with this ability make anyone who wishes to hurt you not see you untill you where long gone. Or you where in a fight during a war you could make every enemy on the battle field stop and you where then able to pick them off one at a time. Making some one see what you want "It's a very straightforward illusion, she can make most people see whatever she wants them to see-see that , and nothing else. For example, right now I would appear to be alone in the middle of a rain forest. It's so clear I might possibly believe it, except for the fact that I can still feel you in my arms." Edward to Bella on what one of the amozonian vampires can do. This ability is ane of my favorites as it can be a great thing for offensive manuvers. Your in a combat situation and don't want to be seen, with this ability you could make the enemy see just the environment around you. Controlling emotions "Jasper... well he can control the emotions in the room around him." Edward on what others in his family can do "Oh no fair jasper with the mood control thing" Bella after jasper forced her to accept alices birthday party offer This ability is one of the few that I consider an invasion of personal space as any one could make you have the emotions they want. You are powerless to prevent it, so you can see how it would invade on your personal space. This ability may come in handy despite the invasion of privacy, picture it you are in the middle of a celebration and note a few people getting roudy with this abilty you could stop them before the poliece get involved(for obvious reasons) and the party continues with no accidents. Fire tuch This ability is quite good for defencive purposes and is dangerous. Anyone whos read the book BREKING DAWN knows of only one case where a vampire has had this ability. The vampires name was Kate(short for Katie) and the ability started in her hands but after years of practice she can direct it over her entire body. Escaping from very sticky situations This ability is very rare and has only occured once. The only known occurence that I (and anyone who's read the first three books in the twilight saga) Know(s) about is the vampire Victoria. Her mate James kept her close because of this ability. It was stated in the book ECLIPSE that if James had brought Victoria with him to try to kill Bella in Phoenix that she probably could have saved him from his fate on that day. Tracking what you desire most "Listen to me, James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession, he's never gonna stop." Edward to bella on what the tracker James can do. James from Stephenie Meyer's TWILIGHT was the first vampire that anyone (myself included) Had ever seen who possed this ability. Later in the same series she introduced a few others that had the same ability. Tell when some one in front of you is lying I for one love this ability as you could get the truth out of someone no matter what they said so if they try to lie you would know about it instantly. Sensing the abilities of others "He has an insinctive feel for the abilities of others---the extra powers that some vampires have." Edward on the subject of Eleazar's ability I really like this ability (even if you could do nothing cooler than it) the ability to do so would make self defence 100 times easier. Sensing/severing or strenghthining the emotional/mental bonds "There is one among the guard, her name is Chelsea. She has influence over the emotional ties between people. She can both loosen and secure these ties." Edward on the subject of the members of the Volturi guard's special abilities This ability is one of my favorites because if you had this ability on your side you could use it to turn your enemies against each other. Translating what cats say This ability is cool in the sense that you can always know what your cat (if you have one) wants. Healing This ability would come in handy in the sense that you could make any wound (short of death) heal and the soldur would live to fight another day. Luring the unwilling into somewhere they don't want to go There is only one vampire that I (and any one who has been watching or reading the Twilight saga) has seen with this ability. Her name is Heidi and she is so powerful that she can lure large groups of people to feed Aro and the rest of the Volturi gaurd. Projecting an Aura of happiness Only one of the Vulturi wifves had this ability before her death. Addictive happiness Only one of the Volturi gaurds named Corin has this ability and uses it to keep certain members of the gaurd happy enough to stay with them. Ilusional Invisability Not much is know about this ability other than that really strong minds focuing can render it use less Phisical Repulsion An Interesting ability that so far only one vampire that I (and any one who has read the Bree tanner short novel) know about. The vampire's name is Fred and he used it to escape the slaughter of the new born army in the book ECLIPSE. Refferences Stephenie meyers twilight saga P.C. and Kristin casts house of night series